


Fuck Stress.  Literally.

by Anonymous



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Sex, sub brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Suzy notices that Brian’s been stressed out, not eating enough or sleeping enough.  Brian is very attracted to Suzy, which is certainly not helping his stress level.  Suzy invites Brian over for dinner, and it all comes to a peak.





	Fuck Stress.  Literally.

“You like that Brian?” Nails slowly dragged down Brian’s chest, making him bite his lip to hold back a moan. They came to a stop on his stomach, pressing down a little harder. “I asked you a question, slut.”

“Yes!” It was a gasped answer, mixed with a needy moan, practically begging. “Suzy- mistress, fuck, I need-“

“I know what you need.” She smirked at him, and Brian felt lost in her eyes, completely at her mercy. “Now tell me... have you been eating enough?”

“What?”

“Have you been eating enough, Brian?”

Brian blinked, startled when he found himself face to face with Suzy. “Uh... I zoned out, sorry.” He shook his head a little, sitting at his desk at the office, having gotten lost in a fantasy. Suzy was standing by his desk, and he scooted his chair forward to hide the fact that he had a raging boner. “I’ve been eating, yeah.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Dan was just telling me that he hasn’t seen you eat in the last few days. He thinks you’re losing weight.”

“I’m eating plenty, don’t worry about me.”

He looked down at his computer, but a hand pressing against his chest made him blush and look back up. “Are you calling Dan a liar?”

“...no.”

“Then be honest.” Suzy was leaning closer, letting her nails press against Brian’s chest, making him shift nervously as she leaned closer. “Come on, be honest Brian.”

“...I haven’t been eating enough. I’ve been stressed with the tour and I-“

Her nails pressed harder, making his mouth go dry. “No excuses. Now, you’re going to come over tonight and I’m going to make sure you eat, got it?” He nodded wordlessly, but she leaned closer, their faces inches apart. “I asked you a question, Brian.”

“Y-yes, I understand.” He nodded, hardly realizing he was trembling a little, so turned on and flustered and so intimidated. It really rubbed up against all the things he needed so badly.

“Good.” Suzy smiled, her eyes losing the dark that captivated Brian’s soul, and she stepped back, hand falling from his chest. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner!”

She walked away and Brian looked down at how bad his jeans were tented. Oh, he was fucked.

Brian took a deep breath, knocking carefully on the door of Arin and Suzy’s house. There were footsteps, and then Suzy opened it, grinning at him. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, hair pulled back in a pony tail, face wiped of makeup. “Brian! I was hoping you’d come.”

“You didn’t leave much room for anything else.” He smiled a little.

“Come in, dinner’s almost ready.” She stepped aside to let him in, not acknowledging his statement. Her eyes raked over him, and he felt nervous, like she was stripping away everything. 

“Um... where’s Arin?”

“Oh, he’s over at Dan and Barry’s. It’s just us tonight.”

Oh, Brian was so fucked. This was the woman, the very married woman, he’d been having a very graphic fantasy about. The one he’d been having very graphic fantasies about for awhile. He was so absolutely fucked. 

“You scared of me or something? You just got like five shades paler.” Suzy smirked.

“Nope, perfectly fine.” His voice caught on the last word and he could’ve sworn her eyes lit up.

“Glad to hear it. You go sit at the table and I’ll finish dinner!” She headed into the kitchen as Brian sat down, looking around. He heard the cats playing somewhere but didn’t see them. The house was clean, but lived in, little things scattered on tables and cat toys on the floor.

It was a cozy home and Brian always loved being there. But he was jittery and nervous today, far from how he usually felt there. Suzy came out with a pot of mac and cheese, smiling. “This okay?”

“It looks amazing, Suzy.”

“Good!” She smiled, scooping him a large serving. “I want you to eat all of that, okay?” Her voice took on a commanding edge, making his face flush down to his neck.

“Okay.” He nodded.

“Excellent.” She served herself and sat down across from him, starting to eat. “So how’s the tour stuff going?”

“It’s going. It’s a tiring process. People are mad about what cities we aren’t hitting, so... that’s fun.” He sighed, looking a little more drained as he poked at his food. Just thinking about the tour drove a cold spike of anxiety through his gut.

Suzy frowned. “Eat, Brian.” It was a gentle reminder this time, less of a demand, but it still got to him. He just wanted someone to take control. To let him rest and just do what he was told.

He began to eat, just focusing on eating as Suzy told him a story. Nothing important, just soft chatter to fill the silence of the room. On Suzy’s end, it was to keep Brian relaxed. He was just so tense all the time, even if he tried to keep it under wraps. 

She smiled as she watched Brian eat, glad to see him enjoying it. She was going to make Brian rest tonight, one way or another. When he finished, she got up and took his plate. “I’ll take care of this. You go get comfy on the couch, make yourself at home.”

He nodded, feeling pretty full. He really hadn’t been eating enough, and he felt bad because he knew people had been worried. They shouldn’t worry about him, he didn’t want anyone to worry about him.

He sat down on the couch stiffly, not sure what to do with his hands, so he just rested them on his lap.

Mochi hopped up onto the couch, stepping on Brian’s lap and laying down. “Oh, hello Mochi.” He began to pet the cat, smiling at the soft purrs as Mochi curled up contently.

Suzy sat next to Brian and smiled. “Moch found you, hm?” She patted his head as Brian nodded. “Have you been sleeping well?”

“Uh... I mean, I...”

“Yes or no, Brian.”

“...no.”

She frowned, resting a hand softly on his back. “You’re not taking care of yourself.”

“I’m trying, Suzy. It’s just... a lot’s been going on and there’s just not enough hours in the day.”

“You need to take care of yourself. You have people who care about you and don’t want to see you crash. Dan’s done that more than enough for the both of you.” She was rubbing his back, nails faintly scratching against his back.

His cheeks were flushed pink. “I just... uh...”

“You’re blushing!” Suzy grinned, letting her nails press against his back harder.

“...am not.” He bit his lip. 

“Brian, you are.” She smiled. “Tell me, are you attracted to me?”

“What?” His eyes widened and he jolted, spooking Mochi and sending him running.

“You were all flustered earlier today, and now this blushing? I think maybe... maybe you might have a thing for me.”

“What about-“

“Arin? Forget about him. He’s probably getting fucked by Dan or Barry as we speak. We have an open marriage, and as long as we don’t keep secrets we can to do whatever we want. Well... whoever we want. So... are you attracted to me?”

“...yes.”

“That’s what I thought. You’re pretty good looking yourself, you know.” Her face was very close to his.

“Really?”

“You’ve got a nice body, Brian. Now, what do you want?”

Brian’s face was bright red. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want to have sex? I want you to relax, and I want to do whatever will help you relax. If it’s sex, cuddling, whatever, I want to do it.”

“...I want... I want someone else to take control for awhile...”

“Yeah?” She carefully straddled his lap, her chest pressed against his. “You want to be dominated? Told what to do?” He wordlessly nodded. “I can do that. What do you like? Do you like pain? Being tied up?”

“...god yes... I’ve... never actually been tied up... it’s a huge turn on though.”

“Yeah? Now, do you want this to be one time, or do you want to do this again?”

“...you’d want to do this again?”

“Yes Brian.” She kissed his forehead. “I happen to like you. You don’t have to decide now, though.”

“I... I’m not sure.”

“That’s okay.” She smiled, running her fingers through his hair, gently tugging. His breath hitched and she grinned, kissing him roughly. He moaned, hands slowly sliding to her hips, almost hesitant.

She pulled away, grinning at him. “Alright, to the bedroom. I’m going to handcuff you because I think tying you up completely might need some more negotiating. Is that okay?”

“God yes.” He nodded.

“Fantastic.” She patted his thigh, getting off his lap. “Upstairs.”

He headed up there, glancing back at her nervously. Suzy slid her hand into Brian’s back pocket, giving his ass a gentle squeeze. Her lips pressed softly against his neck as she guided him into the bedroom, softly easing him to sit on the bed. He stared up at her, expression a mix of arousal, attraction, and adoration. She smiled, bending down to kiss him. 

The kiss grew heated, her hand in his hair, gripping it gently. He leaned forward into it, and Suzy pulled away, leaving him panting. “Alright, come on, get undressed, okay?”

He quickly nodded, taking off his shirt and starting to unbutton his pants. She admired him a moment, utter affection clenching her heart a moment. She really was falling for him.

Brian looked up at her as she took her own shirt off. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and she smirked when he saw her. “You’re stunning, Suzy,” he murmured.

“Thank you sweetheart.” She winked, watching him take off his jeans and boxers. He sat on the bed fully nude. He was very hard, his cock flushed red, leaking precum. Suzy grinned. “You ready for handcuffs?”

He nodded, letting her maneuver him so he was laying on his back, watching as she pulled leather handcuffs out of a drawer in the bedside table. They were soft on the inside part, and she put one of the cuffs on his left wrist, looping the chain around one of the poles in the back of the headboard. “Okay, is that comfortable?” She held his arms where they’d be once the cuffs were on.

“Yeah, that’s good.”

“Alright. Tell me if it gets uncomfortable.” She got him cuffed in, smiling as she admired him. “We won’t mess with safewords for now. If you want me to stop, tell me immediately. If you get uncomfortable, speak up.” It was a direct command, no room for questioning. She was in control now, and he felt... surprisingly relaxed, completely naked and bound to the bed.

She finished undressing, dropping her sweatpants and panties off before straddling his waist. She gently slid her wet pussy over his cock, grinning when it drew a low moan from him.

She ground on him for some time, gently running her nails down his chest and stomach, watching him tug at his restraints. “Suzy...”

“Look at you... all flushed and horny... all for me.” Suzy grinned, pressing down just hard enough to leave faint lines as she dragged her nails down his chest.

Brian was moaning, looking embarrassed at how loud he was. Suzy smiled a little at that. For someone who could be so stoic, Brian was surprisingly easy to read. He carried his emotions in his eyes.

“Yeah, make those sounds for me, baby,” she murmured, leaning down to press kisses to his chest and neck, working on making a hickey on the side of his neck with a smirk. “Everyone’s gonna know you got wrecked tonight. Think they’ll figure out just how much of a bottom you are?”

“Fuck, I’m such a slut,” Brian mumbled, biting his lip.

“You’re not a slut for wanting to have sex.” She sat back a little, a small smirk making its way onto her face when she saw his hands clench above his head. “Unless you like being called a slut?”

His face flushed darker red. “...kind of.”

“Yeah? You want to be my slut, Brian?”

He nodded. “Fuck, please...”

She leaned forward, flicking her tongue over his nipple to watch him arch his back and moan. “My gorgeous slut...” She ground down against him again, reaching to grab a condom off the nightstand. “I’m gonna ride you, and I want you to just lay here and take it.”

He nodded, chewing his lip. He’d never felt this turned on before. It was dizzying. She rolled the condom onto him, his back arching at even that small amount of contact.

Suzy was gently fingering herself with her free hand, watching Brian’s face. “Maybe next time I’ll sit on your face, make you eat me out until your jaw is sore. Or I’ll fuck you. Would you like that?”

“God yes...” He nodded, eyes glued to her.

“You ever think of me? When you’re at home at night?”

“All the time... I was so ashamed...”

“Shh, don’t be honey.” She rubbed a hand over his hip, carefully positioning herself over him. “Just focus on me, don’t let yourself worry about anything.” She eased down onto him with a low moan. “Fuck...”

Brian moaned, hips starting to press up more, but her hands stayed steady on his hips, keeping them down. “Suzy...”

“Look at you... so hard and needy, all for me...” Suzy moaned softly as she lowered onto him all the way. “You feel so good...”

She dragged her nails carefully down his sides, sending shivers through him, making him moan out with want. He was just laying there and taking it, Suzy in charge, dominant over him. He felt like his breath was being stolen away, pulled from him like he was being pulled to her. 

He couldn’t think, just felt, riding the waves of pleasure. “S...Suzy...”

“Getting close, Bri?” She grinned at his nod, watching as he tugged at the handcuffs again. She reached down, rubbing her clit as she rode him faster, his moans picking up.

After another long moment, he cried out as he came, filling the condom inside her. She kept riding him, cumming soon after. “Fuck...”

Brian slumped down, panting for breath as Suzy carefully got off, tying the condom and throwing it out. She uncuffed his hands, kissing his wrists softly. “How do you feel?”

He weakly gave her a thumbs up, still catching his breath.

“Good.” She smiled, kissing his forehead. “I’m going to get a few washcloths and water. I’ll be back, okay?”

He nodded, rubbing at his wrists as she headed to the bathroom. When she came back, he was staring up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. “Tired?” He nodded again. “Not in the mood for talking? That’s okay.” She smiled softly, getting him cleaned up and sitting him up for a drink of water. 

She laid him back down and got in bed with him, cuddling up close. “Is this okay?”

“Mhm...” He carefully wrapped his arms around her, making her smile as she curled close, draping a leg over his to keep them close. She really hoped he’d want to do this again sometime.


End file.
